For the love of the Mischief God
by Ashlyn McGee
Summary: Thor returned to Asgard at the worst possible time. At least for Anna. But ever since Thor returned, she knew her life would never be the same, and she's planning her revenge. That included making him the happiest man in the world, only wanting to make the pain much more worse. Loki/OC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Anna.**

* * *

Everyone knew him as The God of Mischeif, but not to Anna. To Anna, Loki was just her best friend no matter how isolated he made himself. The past few days in Asgard were too painful to live, at least to Anna. Everyone else were thankful and happy that Thor had returned to Asgard and defeated Loki. Anna wasn't of course. In fact, Loki assured Anna that he was safe from her wrath and was the second under the throne, almost giving her the same rights as the king. Loki and Anna had been friends since childhood. Whenever Thor was giving Loki a hard time, he'll trail off and isolate himself from the kingdom. This troubled Anna to see him so lonely. After some time trying to warm up to Loki, he finally felt comfortable hanging around her. Even his tricks were hilarious, in fact, Loki was even surprised Anna hadn't been scared away by his pranks and magic. It intreiged her actually. Years came and gone and the friends grew closer and closer to where they were the ones pulling pranks on Loki's family and random citizens that walked about the kingdom. Then adulthood kicked in. Loki's father, Odin demanded him to stop playing foolish pranks and to give up the supernatural magic that had fascinated him.

It tore Loki apart inside to find out that Thor was chosen to be king. He could have done better, he could have shown his father what he could do to the kingdom to make him proud, but no. It was Thor who was king and this angered Loki greatly. Anna could see it everyday in his beautiful green eyes with just a shade of evil. But once Thor had been banished, and the All-father was in his Odinsleep, Loki had become king, and he treated Anna like she was a queen, no, even better, he would make her a queen. Thor's return had to have been the wrost night of Anna's life. What was worse, Thor returned at the worst possible time. Anna confronted Loki about her feelings for him, and he was so close to taking her on the spot. Loki had been rudely interrupted by one of his guards, stating that the Gatekeeper had opened the gate to Asgard. Anna had been ordered by Loki to stay inside the palace no matter what happened, only to find that only Odin and Thor returned. After finding out what had happened to Loki, Anna had broke down, falling into Thor's arms who were fast enough to catch her in her fall. The news tore Anna apart like no other. She screamed, thrashed, sobbed, thrashed harder, screamed louder, and tears drenched her face in seconds. Thor had to restrain her, bound her to a bed and ordered twenty-four seven survailence on her.

Everynight, Anna would cry herself to sleep and wake up with a pounding headache. Whenever Anna had the chance, once she was free from her restraints, she attempted suicide by a shard of glass. If the guards hadn't stopped her, there was no doubt she wouldn't be here. Anna had started to cut from the left side of her neck, managing to scrape the shard an inch long before the guards held her down to remove it. But she had calmed down to the point where she could be released, but only to Thor to make sure she was alright. Anna now leaned against the wall, peering out the window that overlooked the remains of the Rainbow Bridge, where Loki descended from. Tears were forming back int Anna's eyes but were suddenly cut short by the soft touch on her arm. But even that small of a touch made her jump a mile.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Thor's voice sounded from behind.

Anna inhaled a deep breath to fight back the tears that threatened to show and replied, "Yes, I'm fine. You should be in bed." Anna turned her head to Thor's direction.

Thor shook his head and wrapped his strong arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, "I can't go to bed without you, darling."

Anna quickly closed her eyes and pictured Loki doing Thor's actions. The thought of him threatened tears again.

"Just go. I'll be there shortly." Anna looked back out the window and felt Thor's arms slide back from her stomach.

"Alright."

Anna listened to Thor's footsteps until they were no longer heard.

"Come back Loki...please." She gave up the fight and let the tears stream down her rosey cheeks.

It had been about two months since Loki's descent into the abyss. By this time, there was a new rule that had been taken into affect by Odin. Thor had to marry in order to become king. Anna had no idea why Thor had chosen her after the scene she caused after finding out about Loki. But whatever the reason was, she answered yes mainly because she wanted revenge. By marrying him, she'd have many oppertunities to hurt, or possibly kill him. She knew Thor would share secrets with her, his weaknesses and this was what she needed in order to accomplish the plan she had in mind. But right now, the God of Mischeif held on to her tight, and she wasn't willing to ever let go of those memories, ever.


End file.
